wolfensteinfandomcom-20200223-history
Schockhammer (The New Colossus)
:This article is for the weapon from ''Wolfenstein II: The New Colossus. For other uses, see Schockhammer (disambiguation).'' The Schockhammer (lit. "Shock Hammer"), later the Kugelgewehr (lit. "Pellet Gun"), is a shotgun that appears in Wolfenstein II: The New Colossus and Wolfenstein: Youngblood, serving as the successor to the original Schockhammer from Wolfenstein: The Old Blood, and the Automatic Shotgun from Wolfenstein: The New Order. Description A powerful close-range assault weapon, the Schockhammer is equipped with three rotating barrels, in contrast to the double-barrelled arrangement of its predecessors. A standard soldier can die to a single shot from a Schockhammer at close range; dual wielding the weapon with the Rotor upgrade can kill a Super soldier in one or two volleys. Like all the non-heavy weapons in The New Colossus, the Schockhammer is extensively modifiable. The Rotor upgrade allows for all three barrels to be loaded successively and then fired simultaneously, increasing damage at the cost of rate of fire; the Ricochet upgrade causes the shots to bounce off of walls, similar to the shrapnel shells from The New Order; the Extended Magazine upgrade doubles the magazine size of the Schockhammer from 20 to 40 rounds, making the already devastating dual wielding even more deadly. History and Locations B.J. Blazkowicz collects the weapon in Area 52 after entering the rocket train, collecting two in an arsenal. Heavy soldiers wield these weapons, being more up close and having more armour than a regular soldier, but none appear to have any upgrades like the previous ones in The New Order. In Youngblood, the player can start with the Kugelgewehr with the drum magazine upgrade, as it's Zofia's starting weapon (but can be changed). If the player doesn't choose the weapon, they will have the Sturmgewehr with the magnifying scope upgrade, and will have to collect the shotgun from enemies. Upgrades The New Colossus *'Rotor:' Rapidly loads all three barrels of the Schockhammer, allowing you to fire three shells at once for maximum damage output. *'Extended Magazine:' Doubles up the Schockhammer magazine capacity. *'Ricochet:' Shrapnel pieces ricochets when hitting a hard surface, causing additional damage to nearby enemies. Youngblood Nadel Set *'Tactical Receiver:' *'Magnifying Scope:' *'Extended Magazine:' *'Tactical Barrel:' *'Polymer Stock:' Increases accuracy and fire rate of the weapon Tempo Set *'Rapid Fire Receiver:' *'Red Dot Sight:' *'Drum Magazine:' *'Vented Barrel:' *'Spring Stock:' Stier Set *'Heavy Receiver:' *'Flashlight:' *'Extended Magazine:' *'Tungsten Barrel:' Slightly increases damage of the weapon *'Reinforced Stock:' Strategy The New Colossus *Wielding a Schockhammer in one hand and another weapon (e.g. Sturmgewehr) is a great way to deal with crowds, as the blast radius is far greater and can cause enemies to stagger. *Fully upgrading the Schockhammer makes it useful against ÜberSoldaten, as one shot can bring them down. *Starting out, the player has low ammunition for the Schockhammer, this can be dangerous for the player if they decide to go loud. That being said, there are heavy soldiers from whom ammunition can be scavenged immediately after collecting the shotgun. Youngblood *The Kugelgewehr is very effective for most enemies, including Jägers, but its best to upgrade it, as some enemies with heavy armor won't be staggered early on. Gallery The New Colossus Wolf2.jpg|B.J. wielding the Schockhammer and hatchet on the game's cover. vadadb.png|The full schematic of the Schockhammer in the New Colossus. dwwgg.png|A fully upgraded Schockhammer. Shotguns-Elite-Collectable.jpg|A Shotgun Elite wielding the Schockhammer. Schockhammer-TNC-Inspecting.jpg|B.J. inspecting and readying the Schockhammer. WwhxOVX.gif|The Schockhammer in action. Untitled-1499088685.png Wolfenstein-II.jpg|B.J. dual-wielding the Schockhammer. Wolf610.jpg|Wielding the shotguns against a Zitadelle. Row wolfenstein ii panzerhund 1496826975-1500x844.jpg|B.J. dual-wielding in New Orleans. Dual-80516.jpg|B.J. dual wielding the shotgun with the Kampfpistole on the Ausmerzer. Shotguns-Finale.jpg|B.J. wielding the shotguns against the Super Soldiers. Youngblood Wolfenstein youngblood 032719-7.jpg|One of the twins wielding the Kugelgewehr to fight a Zitadelle. Electrokraftwreck.png|A soldier wielding a Kugelgewehr, attempting to shoot at one of the twins. 2019-07-25-product-5.jpg Wolfenstein-youngblood-general-winkler-mission-tips-800x450.jpg Youngblood-Shotgun-Reload.jpg|Reloading the Kugelgewehr. Wolfenstein-youngblood-36115-3889276-9.jpg|Upgrading Barrel. Polymer-Stock-Shotgun-Upgrade.jpg|Upgrading the Kugelgewehr, getting the Polymer Stock. 20190813111539_1.jpg|Upgrading the Magazine Ammo. 20190813111548_1.jpg|Customising the skin of Schockhammer in Youngblood. B.J.-Youngblood-Dual-Wielding.jpg|B.J. dual-wielding Kugelgewehr's in Youngblood cutscenes. B.J.-end-Youngblood.jpg|Ditto, after Lothar's death. Trivia *As the successor of the Automatic Shotgun, their designs are similar, as the Schockahmmer X is an improvement of it. *It's assumed that the Hammergewehr is modeled from this shotgun, except the mechanism is quick or rapid shots. ---- Category:Weapons Category:The New Colossus weapons Category:Wolfenstein II: The New Colossus Category:Dual-Wield Weapons Category:Wolfenstein: Youngblood Category:Youngblood weapons